Niall Horan, you are out of this world
by xxxxmrs.horanxxxxxx
Summary: what happens when an average girl wakes up on a different planet next to the famous niall horan
1. Chapter 1

What just happened to me, last thing I remember was going to bed. I look around the sky was a depressingly dark and the ground was a light shade of purple. There were few plants in sight and an orange moon. Only a few stars were in the sky. I heard a strange noise; I looked down and found a sluggish creature looking back at me. All of a sudden I felt my knees go weak and next thing I knew I was on the ground. I dosed off. When I awoke I felt as if I was being carried, I looked up to see the face of Niall Horan. "Hi love" Niall said with his cute Irish accent. I must have been dreaming. "Where am I?"

"Were almost home sweetie" Niall cooed

"How long was I sleeping?"

"About fifteen minutes or so, we were collecting supplies for the jubblie tonight, and you fell. We had to get home quick so I carried you"

_Jubblie? _I thought to myself. This is the strangest dream ever. I manage to spit out a "thank you" _to_ Niall. We stopped and Niall set me down and we stood in front of a hut like structure. There were around six or seven huts, almost like a neighborhood. Other than that the placed looked empty. Niall kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand, and we walked in together. Four small children were gathered around a table, two girls and two boys. The girls looked about 7 and 4, the boys about 2 and 6. They seemed to be watching something, possibly a television. Niall let out a cough that was meant to get there attention. The youngest girl turned around "Mommy!" The child ran towards me. The others did the same. I didn't know what to do and I didn't want upset them, I bent down and hugged them back. It felt as if we were somewhat connected them but I know I haven't met them before. What could go wrong it was just a dream?

"What nothing for dad?" Niall said jokingly

Kids ran over and hugged and greeted him. Wait did he just say dad? I'm married to Niall Horan?! And these are our kids? What the heck. This is the most realistic dream I've ever had. I stepped back, and felt a shooting pain in my foot. I looked down and I stepped on one of the boys toy cars. Wait a second, if this is a dream how can I feel pain? Was this real? My thoughts were interrupted by a voice. It was the older girl.

"Mommy, daddy look!"

We turned around as she pointed to an object on the table. Turns out it wasn't a TV, it was a hologram projector. A male face appeared. "Hello residents of Planet Gingertopia this is president Malik, I am just here to inform you that the jubblie will be taking place in exactly one hour and thirty minutes. That is all. " and the hologram disappeared.

_I'm on another planet_. The words circled my head, over and over until I felt I was going to be sick. How could this happen? How did I get here? Why am I here? I had so many questions, but absolutely no answers. I needed to talk to someone soon or my head was going to explode.

Niall's touch brought me out of my trance. "Honey are you alright, you look kind of pale?"

"I'm fine; I just need something to eat"

Niall handed me a bowl of blue mush and a spoon.

"What is this?" I said with a disgusted look on my face. Niall looked at me like as if I had a third eye,

"It's Burberry sauce, your picked the from the local bush while we were out. Are you sure you ok love? "

"Oh that's right, silly me. Yummmmm" I said shoving a spoonful in my mouth. It was sweet, very sweet. It made me feel tingly. It was like riding a unicorn on a rainbow while eating cotton candy. It left an aftertaste in my mouth that had me craving more. I piled it in spoonful after spoonful until it was gone.

"Daddy can you take me over to Darcy's, so we can play before the jubblie? Pretty pretty please?" The oldest girl said to Niall

Niall had an uncertain look on his face"uh... sweetie I have to get stuff ready for the jubblie tonight maybe mom can take you?"

The child looked at me with her giant blue eyes and I melted inside "of course I can darling, go get whatever toys you want to bring"

"Ekkkk thank you!"

I held the littler girls hand as we walked. My eyes wandered every ware trying to take in the planet. The purple ground was sandy and dusty; the plants were short spiky shrubs. I saw the berry bush Niall had referred to earlier, about a fifty yard away was a tiny lake. The orange moon reflected off the lake and it looked like a fiery lava pit. We arrived at the hut of the girl's friend. A tall, pretty lady with reddish brown, super curly hair. "Hey Abby what a surprise, Darcy is in the back playing come on in" Abby nodded her head and ran inside the hut. "Emily how've you been? Come in, come in" Luckily, she had a name tag on, Mrs_. Carrie_, it read. She must be the teacher for the children.

"Uh... Hi Carrie"

"Here have a drink" the women said handing me a drink. I guessed it was some sort of tea.

"Thanks" I said with a smile.

We sat at the table having small talk and having a good time. The door swooped open and I jumped. In walked Harry Styles, thee Harry Styles. He came in a kissed Carrie on the check. "Hey love, ell Emily"

"Babe did you get the drinks for tonight?" Carrie said to her husband

"I sure did" Harry replied

Harry went off to his room to change and take a quick shower. Even though I only met Carrie an hour ago it felt like I could trust her with anything and I needed to get the new planet thing off my chest and this wasn't something I can tell Niall.

"Carrie.. Can I tell you something?" I started

"Ya of course" Carrie replied

"I don't remember anything. I went to bed on earth and I woke up on this planet and Niall took me to his hut and there were cute little kids that called me mommy and I felt so bad I didn't know them and I didn't know who you were until I met u 45 minutes ago and I have no Idea how I got here or why I'm here and I like it here but I don't know anyone but they don't know me and everyone keeps talking about a jubblie tonight and I have no idea what's going on and I'm so confused and I just don't know" I felt out of breath. I caught my breath and burst into tears, Carrie sat there and took it all in, and she began to spoke, but then hesitated and then spoke again. "Nothing, you remember nothing?"

I nodded as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Ok here's what we're going to do. I can fill you in on what you don't remember but I can't tell you why your here and why you don't remember anything. I'm going to send you to see the great and wise Liam of hut 4. He knows everything. Go on go now so you can get back before the jubblie start. I will hologram you on the way, go."

So as I walk to the hut, Carrie fills me in on everything. Niall is my husband but I kind of figured out. The oldest daughters name is Abby and the younger ones name is Mackenzie, Mack for short. The oldest Boys name is Niall Jr. and the youngest ones name is Liam, after the great and wise Liam. Harry and Carrie are married with a daughter Abby's age, Darcy and a son named Lewis. Like I guessed Carrie was the teacher for the kids. Harry, Louis, and Niall work by finding food water and supplies for our whole community. Zayn was the president who was married to Sydney. Sydney was the nurse, she didn't have any children but rumor has it she has one on the way. Joyce is dating the wise Liam and they are sharing a hut. There's another Emily she is married to Louis and they have three little boys. Emily cooks and cleans for the group. I guess every night after work we all eat dinner together and the kids play together so it's like a big party.

I finally arrived at hut 4. Awkwardly I knocked on the door. A Tan, average height women stood before me. I was guessing it was his wife, Joyce. "Um I'm here to see Liam" I stuttered

"They always are, have a seat" she opened the door and gestured inside were it looked like a tiny waiting room.

"He will be with you in a moment"

I sat there thinking, is it really that bad that I'm here? I live on a different planet with just me and One Direction and their families. It's nice, and the people are so nice too. I have my own husband and kids and we have neighbors and friends, of course I don't remember them. Ive only been here for about two hours and I already love it here, so why would I try to go back. My thoughts were disturbed by a hologram popping out of the wall. "Attention. Attention this is President Malik again just to inform you the jubblie starts in 15 minutes. Thank you"

The holograph disappeared once again. Now I knew what I had to do. Stood up and left the hut and ran back to my own. Sure I don't know how I got here or why, but I like it here and I'm not going to question it. I saw Niall outside and I ran up and hugged him as hard as I could, like they do in those sappy love stories. Niall looked confused but he went along. With his cute accent, he took my hand in his, and said "c'mon love were going to be late"

We walked to the big opening in the center of all the huts, everyone was sitting on blankets talking while the children played waiting for the jubblie to start. They all seemed courios and I was too. Niall and I sat down on a blanket next to Carrie and Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Uh hey guys, so if u read the first chapter your probably pretty confused. So my computer didn't save the last part of my story sorry about that so here's the rest of it.

Niall put his arm around me and I snuggled into his shoulder. A hologram appeared in the sky. Starting at sixty, the hologram started counting down. All the children ran over to their parents. Mack sat on the other side of Niall and little Liam came and sat in my lap. The hologram reached twenty and everybody was getting giddy. As the hologram arrived at ten everybody started to count down with it. The countdown hit zero and there was a bright, blinding flash of light. After the light faded I finally saw what all the fuss was about. There were streaks of bright neon colors, almost like shooting stars. It was so pretty, almost every color light up the sky. I went to look over at Niall but he was already looking at me. We both smiled at each other and he leaned in and pecked me on the check. Even though I have only been here for about five hours I already knew I loved it here and nothing was going to change that.


End file.
